Talk:Rengar/@comment-24971427-20181018025550
Suggested Rengar rework: Assassin. Ferocity can now be stacked out of combat, but still decays after 2 seconds. Q is once again a slash, or as some people call it, the swimmer Rengar. (With inspiration from others, the first slash deals 30% damage and the dash is 70%.) W heals for a flat amount scaling with rank. Empowered W heals for a flat amount scaling with level and cleanses with slow immunity for 1.5 seconds. R reveals all nearby enemy champions to Rengar. Rengar is camouflaged for the duration and will only be revealed when within 600 range. Enemy champions will not know of his presence. When Rengar leaps at an enemy champion, he breaks stealth and marks them with a debuff, in which his auto will reduce their armor and the damage benefit from the armor reduction as well. But no more bonus damage. Keep in mind, this is assassin Rengar. So in my eyes, his auto reset as his main damage source doesn't fit the niche of an assassin, and assassins don't really splitpush either, so that's why he doesn't have his stabby auto reset anymore. His W doesn't give him armor or MR, but only gives him a small, flat amount of health. Which only really benefits him when fully maxed out. This is so he doesn't get free tankiness, just like other assassins. The empowered version now gives him a pretty hefty amount of health, but it will not scale with his missing health nor give him bonus armor or MR, only a cleanse and slow immunity. This is to avoid building health on Rengar as it shouldn't matter on an assassin. He will be a little slippy in teamfights though, this is so that he can be up to par with Kha'Zix's E escape. But he can still be stunned as all assassins should be. Finally his ultimate. Only you will hear your own sound effects with a darkened screen. Enemies can see you if you are in range of your dash, but not if you're in a bush. No one knows where you are unless they have true sight of you, or you're under a tower. Casting abilities or basic attacking will still end the effects. The reason why enemies are marked and know of it when you dash at them is to give some counter play after your stealth has been vastly improved. This gives just a little bit of time for a Zhonya's to stop them from taking damage from your combo. It's also enough time for a support to knock you away. Because your Q is no longer an auto, the enemy adc can possibly avoid the second proc of your Q damage if they dash away too. The first slash won't insta-kill them, and since your ult no longer deals bonus damage, they certainly won't die. But if you're lucky enough, you can throw an empowered E at them afterwards to hold them down while you do your combo again. Those are my thoughts on how to fix Rengar. And there you go.